Returned Fake Memories
by Azca Sky
Summary: Erza and Natsu is about to fight!  What is the result of the collide? Will Erza win?   Even though she is facing a bad memories from the past?  This time I made it a Fairy Tail world without magic! :D    I recommend you to read the manga around this chapt


This is my first fic and I dedicate it as a betting and challenge for Shia Zen. She made me enter after all.

I am good at nothing but since this is a battle, I expect a fair and objective estimation. (If it's really bad than flame me as much as you want)

Thank you for reading! w

* * *

><p><strong>Returned Fake Memories<strong>

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. Siegrain, Sieg Hart, Gerard, and Miystgun is mine. -w-

This occurs when Erza first met Siegrain of the council, and the Tower of Paradise still in progress.

Can't say anything more. Rate/Review, pleasee..**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Eh? What's with this ruckus?" Lucy wondered, as she saw a bunch of people, all from her guild, Fairy Tail, was shouting in an outrageously loud voice.<p>

"Mira, what's happening?" she had no choice but to shout as well, if she wanted to be heard. It turned out not as loud as she has expected, though. Luckily, Mirajane heard it, "Good morning Lucy~! Don't you know that Erza and Natsu are about to fight? You'd better take a seat as well." Lucy still can't respond normally to Mira's behavior that talks about these as if it is nothing. But seeing Mira's smile, Lucy can't help it but to sit down on the seat Mira has pulled.

Mira is smart enough to choose a strategic position. They sat beside the betting counter. Normally no one will interfere the betting place's sight, because everyone was taking part in betting, they didn't want to get the betting staffs misunderstand and made them lose. Lucy enjoyed this condition even though she didn't show so. She took a look further and seeing almost everyone: Gray, Elfman, Kana, Levy, Macao, and even Master Makarov were here. "Huff, this is so~ tiring.." Lucy sighed. Mira smiled softly and said that Lucy can go home if she wanted to. But Lucy didn't move outta place at all.

"The fight is about to begin!" that's Loki who shouted. And that was the reason why Lucy forgot her desire to go home.

Natsu and Erza stood face to face. They got their eyes both sharp, and full of killing intense. The atmosphere around them suddenly became so hot and thrilling. Erza has been prepared by equipping a suit of armor and sword in the newest technology which allowed her defense and attack to be in the highest state and could still moving freely, and, of course, still glorious and attracting in appearance. Natsu brought a well lit up torch in his both hand. In this condition, it seemed like Natsu's eyes in fire, too. But since it is Natsu, everyone felt normal just like that.

Lucy was worried and she prayed all time, hoping that they didn't do something stupid and ended up killing each other. Finally Makalov stood up, "Now, let the fight.. BEGIN!" Arzak shot his gun right after Makalov said the word 'begin'. In the same time, Erza and Natsu started moving, both of them trying to run before another. They punched, kicked, slashed, and screamed. All of Fairy Tail was screaming. They are so busy with Erza vs Natsu's fighting, they didn't care about money to pay the rent, nor the guild jobs. Even too busy to give a little glance to the shadow behind the wall. That _thing_ was already there all along, watching them as the fighting started.

That shadow was Siegrain. He hid himself in the dark, eavesdropping and peeping as much as possible to the Fairy Tail. Siegrain never imagine himself should do these kind of things again, but he ensured himself that this was the last one. He dared himself to come closer right when the fight got intense. He pulled his coat through his head so no one can see his hair, his face, or his presence. The fireball that was just blasted by Natsu almost hit Siegrain in the face, but it's not Siegrain if he can't dodge it. More perfectly, he dodged it without anyone noticing. Natsu really got burned up. He 'ate' the fire in his torch, putting them inside his mouth and blasted it out again twice dreadful than before, making it a huge fireball (actually he's just blasting oil out of his mouth, the motion 'ate' the fire is just to scare Erza).

In the other side, Erza seemed to dodge the fireball panickly. The spectators realized these; Gray is the only one who was brave enough to ask Erza, "Erza, what's happening with you? You're getting slow!" a big consciousness barged in through Erza's armor. She stopped for awhile, and shook her head, "You're right. It's my fault. I only don't want my hair to be burned down into ashes. You've made me remember that hair can't be burned down into ashes." Erza smiled, and started to move normally.

"That.. that's not exactly what I mean…"

Siegrain walked back towards the high buildings behind, hid himself in the shadow _again._ The battle has heated up, so it's the time. _It's finally the time.._ He took out his phone cell from his robe, pressed certain number, and made a short call to the Council, "They are all here." And he closed the phone, and then left that place.

"Erza! Erza! Erza!" "Natsu! Natsu! Natsu!"

The battle has now reached its climax. Erza's armor was half burned down, broke leg suspected, but her hair is just alright. One of Natsu's torches had been cut into twenty little pieces, and he was run out of stamina. They both smiled, getting excited to one another, and then rushed into each other again. But something they didn't know was, that there were something's coming. Something that would make them stopped, _right_ before their fists collapsed. The Council.

"Erza Scarlet of Fairy Tail, you are under arrest."

The battlefield that was full of shouting, thriller, excitement, and fire had become a dead city. All those voices, screams, and sounds were silenced by the appearance of the tens of army of The Council. The man who was talking before was the head of this seizure. He was short, dark brown colored, and full of wrinkles like a toad. He wore a white hood and holding a big book of the country's law. His face looked boring and monotone, so anyone saw it can easily conclude that he is too much reading that law-bullshit book.

The armies didn't waste time. They took Erza under arrest, handcuffed her, then dragged her slowly to the car. Erza can't do anything, she just quiet and stared at those army weakly. She can't even formed a smile.

"There must be something wrong!" Natsu barracked abruptly out of sudden. He went berserk and forced the armies to calm him down, in a rash way. Erza was surprised, but then she smiled gently. She was about to say something if that guy didn't showed up and made her frightened to death.

"There is nothing wrong." said Siegrain. "Your guild has caused too much trouble to the town, including this fight. Based on our calculating, Erza was the one that brings most destructs. If you don't behave properly, we might close down this guild as well, so the likes of you won't appear again." Siegrain put his two fingers on Natsu's forehead, stood arrogantly, and calmed his anger in mysterious way.

Slowly Natsu's anger loosen, left only desperate eyes that followed by Master Makalov's shook of head. Siegrain took off his fingers, walked to Erza and waved something to the army. He went inside the same car with Erza as the car started moving. They went. With Erza. Fairy Tail can't accept it at all. But they couldn't do anything. Then, one by one, everyone left that battlefield in silent.

"_YOU!_ What do _you _want?"

"Don't stare me with that creepy looking. Besides, I don't want anything. I just work for The Council."

"Don't lie. You _are _Gerard, aren't you? How are the other children? Are they safe?"

Erza has been brought to the Council's place and now she's going to be jailed. And Siegrain gladly accompanied her. And when they two were alone, Erza directly said the words she held back that time. This is the first time Erza and Siegrain met.

"I'm surprised that you know about my twin, Ms. Scarlet. But alas, as I have said, Gerard is my twin. My name is Siegrain, working for the council." Siegrain stared at Erza softly, like meeting an old friend, like they've known each other and were yearning all the time, but also dark and terrifying, like he had an immense hatred toward Erza and intend to kill her at the moment. A sight that Erza recognized _only_ belongs to Gerard. Gerard she knows last time. Her shoulders started trembling without her realizing it. She seemed so shocked. _All that bad memories, all that nightmare… _Thousands of thought fled rapidly like a slide show of high speed settled camera emerged from her head, bound her to the past she has tried so hard to forget.

Siegrain squeezed Erza's shoulders, a movement that naturally relaxing Erza, "I know maybe my twin has done bad things to you and maybe your friends, but I'm different. As you see, I'm trying to set this world to justice. I will find Gerard, and _stop_ him for sure.." Erza glared to his eyes but didn't found any of Gerard's eyes anymore. The yearnings and dreadful sight was gone, replaced with gentle and strange feelings. If she brought her sword, she would surely slash his eyes out, but her hands are both handcuffed. So she kept staring in silent.

"Listen, I can help you. I know what kind of arresting is this, and I can grant you freedom in a few hours. But you must be patient, there's still a lot of procedure to be done. You know, The Council has received many complain letter about the destructions made by Fairy Tail. This whole arresting is just to get the people's trust back."

Erza knew that. That's why she didn't resist at all. Siegrain's words were just floating in the top of her consciousness. She felt numb. She wanted to leave that place, leave the whatsoever Gerard-Siegrain twin, leave all that memories and worries. She just wanted to be alone. And she realized that Siegrain's hands was still squeezed her shoulders. She glared at Siegrain's eyes, cold. Then she shook off Sieg's hands, and walked through him to the cell. But even though it was just a small, weak, and hesitant, he could hear Erza sighed, "_Please…"_

Siegrain didn't try to chase her. He just let her walked by, paralyzed right in the place he stood. Despite all that things that have happened, Sieg could safely conclude that his plan has succeeded. He has _succeeded._ And he smiled.

-End-


End file.
